


Butterflies

by therune



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to stabilize a time-loop, the Doctor has to give some instructions to his past self. Past self is busy lollygagging in the butterfly room, so he gets Fitz instead. <br/>And in the end, nothing gets done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Fitz heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing, which wasn't an unusual thing. He had heard the TARDIS plenty of times, both arrive and leave. He could even see before his eyes the light on the top flashing, the wind rise and the comforting blue come and go. But, it usually didn't happen while he was in the TARDIS.  
He was in the Doctor's favorite chair, plucking on his guitar, while the TARDIS - the same blue box, same sign, same everything - appeared inside the TARDIS.  
While Fitz's life had gotten weirder and weirder since meeting the Doctor, this was a new all-time high.

The door of the TARDIS inside his, well, their, the Doctor's TARDIS opened and a gangly man rushed out, wearing a tweed jacket, a bow tie and a stetson.  
"Yes, oooh, look at that, she's such a beauty."  
"I can't believe it - this is the TARDIS? But it's...all big, and gothic-y and dark and...are you sure this is not like a victorian manor like last time?" a girl added. She had red hair and she was quite a dollie.  
"No, no, no, this is her. Now, we only need to find me and create a stable time loop."  
This so was the Doctor, Fitz just knew it.

"Doctor, oi, over here!" Fitz called.  
The man turned around - boy, he was young - and ran over to Fitz. He enveloped him in a big hug that swept Fitz off ground.  
"Kreiner, so good to see you!"  
Kreiner? This Doctor was weird.  
"I take it you're here to see you, I guess."  
"What? Oh yes, just fantastic. You see there's a time loop involving a dying star, a man aging backwards and jellybeans, and we need to stabilize it by...Amy, don't touch that."  
"I'll just lead you to the Doctor, shall I?"

Fitz walked to the pretty girl, gave her his best Hollywood smile and introduced himself. "The name's Fitz, Fitz Kreiner."  
"I'm Amy, Amy Pond," she replied, giggling. "Just a regular James Bond, aren't you?"  
Well, that move was busted.

As Fitz guided them to where the Doctor was, the other Doctor pointed out various things to Amy, mentioning those arcs, this door, that painting, until they reached a blue door. Fitz went in and the others followed.  
They stepped out on a meadow, on green rolling hills, a fantastic blue sky and a golden sun. The flowers on the ground seemed to glow, to shine themselves. It was like the one, perfect spring moment, preserved in time and eternal. But the best thing were the butterflies, thousands and thousands of butterflies, flashing many colors, flashing light.

And in the midst was a figure, a man in a green coat and a head of auburn curls and about a hundred butterflies clinging to his clothes, and on his hair, like a crown. He looked like spring personified, like a mythological god come to life.

The serene picture was ruined when the Doctor broke into a huge smile and bounded over to Fitz like a very excited Tigger.  
"Fitz!"  
The girl, Amy, started laughing.  
"That's you? Really, you?" she doubled over in laughter, holding her stomach.  
The other Doctor, looked a bit offended, and a bit embarassed.  
"So, there, um, hello, me, I uh....time loop, big wooping timey loop, so...I'm so not listening, am I?"  
"No, you're not," Amy agreed. Various butterflies had settled on her clothes.

The Doctor, the other Doctor, blew a bit irritated on a particularly large butterfly that perched on his nose, while the Doctor had grabbed Fitz's hands and told him what was probably a fantastic fact about butterflies, alien butterflies or the sun in here that wasn't a sun.

He went on for another hour before he finally noticed Amy and the other Doctor standing there.


End file.
